Chapter Covers
For Chapter Titles, please visit Volumes and Chapters page. Chapter Covers by Volume. Click on the Chapter Covers to go to the Chapters. Table of Contents ---- 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 • 8 • 9 • 10 • 11 • 12 • 13 • 14 • 15 • 16 • 17 • 18 • 19 • 20 • 21 • 22 • 23 • 24 • 25 • 26 • 27 • 28 • 29 Chapters not yet in Tankōbon Format • Omake Chapters Volume 1 FAIRY TAIL01 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRY TAIL01.jpg|Chapter 001|link=chapter 1 FAIRY TAIL01 086-087.jpg|Chapter 002|link=chapter 2 FAIRY TAIL01 137.jpg|Chapter 003|link=chapter 3 FAIRY TAIL01 165.jpg|Chapter 004|link=chapter 4 Volume 2 FAIRY TAIL02 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRY TAIL02 003.jpg|Chapter 005|link=Chapter 5 FAIRY TAIL02 023.jpg|Chapter 006|link=Chapter 6 FAIRY TAIL02 043.jpg|Chapter 007|link=Chapter 7 FAIRY TAIL02 063.jpg|Chapter 008|link=Chapter 8 FAIRY TAIL02 084.jpg|Chapter 009|link=Chapter 9 FAIRY TAIL02 105.jpg|Chapter 010|link=Chapter 10 FAIRY TAIL02 125.jpg|Chapter 011|link=Chapter 11 FAIRY TAIL02 145.jpg|Chapter 012|link=Chapter 12 FAIRY TAIL02 167.jpg|Chapter 013|link=Chapter 13 Volume 3 002.png|Volume Cover 004.png|Chapter 014 |link=Chapter 14 01.png|Chapter 015|link=Chapter 15 01 (2).png|Chapter 016|link=Chapter 16 01 (3).png|Chapter 017|link=Chapter 17 01 (5).png|Chapter 018|link=Chapter 18 01 (4).png|Chapter 019|link=Chapter 19 01 (6).png|Chapter 020|link=Chapter 20 01 (7).png|Chapter 021|link=Chapter 21 01 (8).png|Chapter 022|link=Chapter 22 Volume 4 002.jpg|Volume Cover 004.jpg|Chapter 023|link=Chapter 23 024.jpg|Chapter 024|link=Chapter 24 044.jpg|Chapter 025|link=Chapter 25 064.jpg|Chapter 026|link=Chapter 26 085-086.jpg|Chapter 027|link=Chapter 27 116.jpg|Chapter 028|link=Chapter 28 136.jpg|Chapter 029|link=Chapter 29 ErzaFairyTail.jpg|Chapter 030|link=Chapter 30 176.jpg|Bonus Cover 177.jpg|Bonus Cover Volume 5 Volume 5 Cover Page.jpg|Volume Cover 003.jpg|Chapter 031|link=Chapter 31 023.jpg|Chapter 032|link=Chapter 32 043.jpg|Chapter 033|link=Chapter 33 064-065.jpg|Chapter 034|link=Chapter 34 087.jpg|Chapter 035|link=Chapter 35 107.jpg|Chapter 036|link=Chapter 36 127.jpg|Chapter 037|link=Chapter 37 147.jpg|Chapter 038|link=Chapter 38 167.jpg|Chapter 039|link=Chapter 39 187.jpg|Bonus Cover Volume 6 001a.jpg|Volume Cover 003a.jpg|Chapter 040|link=Chapter 40 023a.jpg|Chapter 041|link=Chapter 41 043a.jpg|Chapter 042|link=Chapter 42 063.jpg|Chapter 043|link=Chapter 43 083.jpg|Chapter 044|link=Chapter 44 103.jpg|Chapter 045|link=Chapter 45 124-125.jpg|Chapter 046|link=Chapter 46 144-145.jpg|Chapter 047|link=Chapter 47 167a.jpg|Chapter 048|link=Chapter 48 Volume 7 0004.JPG|Volume Cover 0005.JPG|Chapter 049|link=Chapter 49 0015.JPG|Chapter 050|link=Chapter 50 0030.JPG|Chapter 051|link=Chapter 51 0040.JPG|Chapter 052|link=Chapter 52 0050.JPG|Chapter 053|link=Chapter 53 0060.JPG|Chapter 054|link=Chapter 54 0070.JPG|Chapter 055|link=Chapter 55 0080.JPG|Chapter 056|link=Chapter 56 0093.JPG|Bonus Cover Volume 8 Fairy8 0001.JPG|Volume Cover Fairy8 0003.JPG|Chapter 057|link=Chapter 57 Fairy8 0023.JPG|Chapter 058|link=Chapter 58 Fairy8 0043.JPG|Chapter 059|link=Chapter 59 Fairy8 0063.JPG|Chapter 060|link=Chapter 60 Fairy8 0083.JPG|Chapter 061|link=Chapter 61 Fairy8 0103.JPG|Chapter 062|link=Chapter 62 Fairy8 0124-0125.JPG|Chapter 063|link=Chapter 63 Fairy8 0147.JPG|Chapter 064|link=Chapter 64 Fairy8 0167.JPG|Chapter 065|link=Chapter 65 Volume 9 Fairy9 0001.JPG|Volume Cover Fairy9 0003.JPG|Chapter 066|link=Chapter 66 Fairy9 0023.JPG|Chapter 067|link=Chapter 67 Fairy9 0043.JPG|Chapter 068|link=Chapter 68 Fairy9 0063.JPG|Chapter 069|link=Chapter 69 Cover Chapter 70.JPG|Chapter 070|link=Chapter 70 Fairy9 0103.JPG|Chapter 071|link=Chapter 71 Fairy9 0123.JPG|Chapter 072|link=Chapter 72 Fairy9 0147.JPG|Chapter 073|link=Chapter 73 Fairy9 0167.JPG|Chapter 074|link=Chapter 74 Volume 10 Fairy10 0001.JPG|Volume Cover Fairy10 0003.JPG|Chapter 075|link=Chapter 75 Fairy10 0027.JPG|Chapter 076|link=Chapter 76 Fairy10 0047.JPG|Chapter 077|link=Chapter 77 Fairy10 0067.JPG|Chapter 078|link=Chapter 78 Fairy10 0087.JPG|Chapter 079|link=Chapter 79 Fairy10 0107.JPG|Chapter 080|link=Chapter 80 Fairy10 0131.JPG|Chapter 081|link=Chapter 81 Fairy10 0151.JPG|Chapter 082|link=Chapter 82 Volume 11 FAIRYTAIL11 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRYTAIL11 003.jpg|Chapter 083|link=Chapter 83 FAIRYTAIL11 023.jpg|Chapter 084|link=Chapter 84 FAIRYTAIL11 043.jpg|Chapter 085|link=Chapter 85 FAIRYTAIL11 063.jpg|Chapter 086|link=Chapter 86 FAIRYTAIL11 083.jpg|Chapter 087|link=Chapter 87 FAIRYTAIL11 103.jpg|Chapter 088|link=Chapter 88 FAIRYTAIL11 123.jpg|Chapter 089|link=Chapter 89 FAIRYTAIL11 145.jpg|Chapter 090|link=Chapter 90 Rave FT.jpg|Chapter 091|link=Chapter 91 FAIRYTAIL11 185.jpg|Bonus Cover Volume 12 12 005.jpg|Volume Cover 12 008.jpg|Chapter 092|link=Chapter 92 12 027.jpg|Chapter 093|link=Chapter 93 Aetherion.jpg|Chapter 094|link=Chapter 94 02-03a.jpg|Chapter 095|link=Chapter 95 12 087.jpg|Chapter 096|link=Chapter 96 12 107.jpg|Chapter 097|link=Chapter 97 12 127.jpg|Chapter 098|link=Chapter 98 12 147.jpg|Chapter 099|link=Chapter 99 02-03b.jpg|Chapter 100|link=Chapter 100 12 197.jpg|Bonus Cover Volume 13 FAIRY TAIL 13 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRY TAIL 13 003.jpg|Chapter 101|link=Chapter 101 FAIRY TAIL 13 023.jpg|Chapter 102|link=Chapter 102 Fairy tail house.jpg|Chapter 103|link=Chapter 103 FAIRY TAIL 13 063.jpg|Chapter 104|link=Chapter 104 FAIRY TAIL 13 083.jpg|Chapter 105|link=Chapter 105 Fried.jpg|Chapter 106|link=Chapter 106 EvergreenFairyTail-1-.jpg|Chapter 107|link=Chapter 107 FAIRY TAIL 13 149.jpg|Chapter 108|link=Chapter 108 FAIRY TAIL 13 169.jpg|Chapter 109|link=Chapter 109 Volume 14 FAIRY TAIL 14 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRY TAIL 14 003.jpg|Chapter 110|link=Chapter 110 FAIRY TAIL 14 023.jpg|Chapter 111|link=Chapter 111 FAIRY TAIL 14 044-045.jpg|Chapter 112|link=Chapter 112 FAIRY TAIL 14 067.jpg|Chapter 113|link=Chapter 113 FAIRY TAIL 14 087.jpg|Chapter 114|link=Chapter 114 FAIRY TAIL 14 107.jpg|Chapter 115|link=Chapter 115 FAIRY TAIL 14 127.jpg|Chapter 116|link=Chapter 116 FAIRY TAIL 14 147.jpg|Chapter 117|link=Chapter 117 FAIRY TAIL 14 167.jpg|Chapter 118|link=Chapter 118 Volume 15 FAIRY TAIL 15 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRY TAIL 15 003.jpg|Chapter 119|link=Chapter 119 FAIRY TAIL 15 023.jpg|Chapter 120|link=Chapter 120 FAIRY TAIL 15 043.jpg|Chapter 121|link=Chapter 121 FAIRY TAIL 15 063.jpg|Chapter 122|link=Chapter 122 FAIRY TAIL 15 083.jpg|Chapter 123|link=Chapter 123 FAIRY TAIL 15 103.jpg|Chapter 124|link=Chapter 124 FAIRY TAIL 15 123.jpg|Chapter 125|link=Chapter 125 FAIRY TAIL 15 143.jpg|Chapter 126|link=Chapter 126 Volume 16 FAIRY TAIL 16 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRY TAIL 16 003.jpg|Chapter 127|link=Chapter 127 FAIRY TAIL 16 023.jpg|Chapter 128|link=Chapter 128 FAIRY TAIL 16 059.jpg|Chapter 129|link=Chapter 129 FAIRY TAIL 16 085.jpg|Chapter 130|link=Chapter 130 FAIRY TAIL 16 105.jpg|Chapter 131|link=Chapter 131 FAIRY TAIL 16 125.jpg|Chapter 132|link=Chapter 132 FAIRY TAIL 16 145.jpg|Chapter 133|link=Chapter 133 FAIRY TAIL 16 165.jpg|Chapter 134|link=Chapter 134 Volume 17 FAIRY TAIL 17 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRY TAIL 17 003.jpg|Chapter 135|link=Chapter 135 FAIRY TAIL 17 023.jpg|Chapter 136|link=Chapter 136 FAIRY TAIL 17 043.jpg|Chapter 137|link=Chapter 137 FAIRY TAIL 17 064-065.jpg|Chapter 138|link=Chapter 138 FAIRY TAIL 17 083.jpg|Chapter 139|link=Chapter 139 FAIRY TAIL 17 103.jpg|Chapter 140|link=Chapter 140 FAIRY TAIL 17 124-125.jpg|Chapter 141|link=Chapter 141 FAIRY TAIL 17 147.jpg|Chapter 142|link=Chapter 142 FAIRY TAIL 17 167.jpg|Chapter 143|link=Chapter 143 Volume 18 FAIRY TAIL 18 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRY TAIL 18 003.jpg|Chapter 144|link=Chapter 144 FAIRY TAIL 18 023.jpg|Chapter 145|link=Chapter 145 FAIRY TAIL 18 043.jpg|Chapter 146|link=Chapter 146 FAIRY TAIL 18 065.jpg|Chapter 147|link=Chapter 147 FAIRY TAIL 18 085.jpg|Chapter 148|link=Chapter 148 FAIRY TAIL 18 105.jpg|Chapter 149|link=Chapter 149 FAIRY TAIL 18 127.jpg|Chapter 150|link=Chapter 150 FAIRY TAIL 18 147.jpg|Chapter 151|link=Chapter 151 FAIRY TAIL 18 167.jpg|Chapter 152|link=Chapter 152 Volume 19 Fairy19 004.jpg|Volume Cover Fairy19 006.jpg|Chapter 153|link=Chapter 153 02-03ab.jpg|Chapter 154|link=Chapter 154 Fairy19 054.jpg|Chapter 155|link=Chapter 155 Fairy19 074.jpg|Chapter 156|link=Chapter 156 Fairy19 094.jpg|Chapter 157|link=Chapter 157 Fairy19 114.jpg|Chapter 158|link=Chapter 158 02-03c.jpg|Chapter 159|link=Chapter 159 Fairy19 158.jpg|Chapter 160|link=Chapter 160 Volume 20 FAIRY TAIL 20 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRY TAIL 20 004-005.jpg|Chapter 161|link=Chapter 161 FAIRY TAIL 20 023.jpg|Chapter 162|link=Chapter 162 FAIRY TAIL 20 043.jpg|Chapter 163|link=Chapter 163 FAIRY TAIL 20 063.jpg|Chapter 164|link=Chapter 164 FAIRY TAIL 20 083.jpg|Chapter 165|link=Chapter 165 FAIRY TAIL 20 103.jpg|Chapter 166|link=Chapter 166 FAIRY TAIL 20 123.jpg|Chapter 167|link=Chapter 167 FAIRY TAIL 20 144-145.jpg|Chapter 168|link=Chapter 168 FAIRY TAIL 20 168.jpg|Chapter 169|link=Chapter 169 Volume 21 FAIRY TAIL 21 001.jpg|Volume Cover FAIRY TAIL 21 003.jpg|Chapter 170|link=Chapter 170 FAIRY TAIL 21 023.jpg|Chapter 171|link=Chapter 171 FAIRY TAIL 21 043.jpg|Chapter 172|link=Chapter 172 FAIRY TAIL 21 063.jpg|Chapter 173|link=Chapter 173 FAIRY TAIL 21 083.jpg|Chapter 174|link=Chapter 174 FAIRY TAIL 21 103.jpg|Chapter 175|link=Chapter 175 FAIRY TAIL 21 123.jpg|Chapter 176|link=Chapter 176 FAIRY TAIL 21 143.jpg|Chapter 177|link=Chapter 177 FAIRY TAIL 21 163.jpg|Chapter 178|link=Chapter 178 Volume 22 FAIRY_TAIL_22_001.jpg|Volume Cover 179.jpg|Chapter 179|link=Chapter 179 180.jpg|Chapter 180|link=Chapter 180 01b.jpg|Chapter 181|link=Chapter 181 01c.jpg|Chapter 182|link=Chapter 182 01d.jpg|Chapter 183|link=Chapter 183 01z.jpg|Chapter 184|link=Chapter 184 185.jpg|Chapter 185|link=Chapter 185 186.jpg|Chapter 186|link=Chapter 186 187ab.jpg|Chapter 187|link=Chapter 187 FAIRY_TAIL_22_183.jpg|Bonus Cover Volume 23 Volume_Cover_23.jpg|Volume Cover Cover_188.jpg|Chapter 188|link=Chapter 188 Cover 189.jpg|Chapter 189|link=Chapter 189 190.jpg|Chapter 190|link=Chapter 190 Cover 191.jpg|Chapter 191|link=Chapter 191 Cover 192.jpg|Chapter 192|link=Chapter 192 Cover 193.jpg|Chapter 193|link=Chapter 193 Cover 194 Colored.jpg|Chapter 194|link=Chapter 194 Cover 195.jpg|Cover 195|link=Chapter 195 Cover 196.jpg|Chapter 196|link=Chapter 196 FAIRY_TAIL_23_191.jpg|Bonus Cover Note: No actual cover for Ch. 188 Volume 24 Volume_Cover_24.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 197.jpg|Chapter 197|link=Chapter 197 Cover 198 v2.jpg|Chapter 198|link=Chapter 198 Cover 199.jpg|Chapter 199|link=Chapter 199 Cover 200 Colored.jpg|Chapter 200|link=Chapter 200 Cover 201.jpg|Chapter 201|link=Chapter 201 Cover 202.jpg|Chapter 202|link=Chapter 202 Cover_203.jpg|Chapter 203|link=Chapter 203 Cover_204.jpg|Chapter 204|link=Chapter 204 Volume 25 Vol_25_Volume_Cover.jpg|Volume Cover Cover_205.jpg|Chapter 205|link=chapter 205|link=Chapter 205 Cover_206.jpg|Chapter 206|link=chapter 206|link=Chapter 206 Cover_207.jpg|Chapter 207|link=chapter 207|link=Chapter 207 Cover_208_Colored.jpg|Chapter 208|link=chapter 208 Cover_209.jpg|Chapter 209|link=Chapter 209 Cover_210.jpg|Chapter 210|link=Chapter 210 Cover_211.jpg|Chapter 211|link=Chapter 211 Cover_212.jpg|Chapter 212|link=Chapter 212 Cover_213.jpg|Chapter 213|link=Chapter 213 Volume 26 Volume_26_Cover_Special.jpg|Volume 26 Special Cover Vol_26_Volume_Cover.jpg.jpg|Volume Cover Cover_214.jpg|Chapter 214|link=Chapter 214 Cover_215.jpg|Chapter 215|link=Chapter 215 Cover_216.jpg|Chapter 216|link=Chapter 216 Cover_217.jpg|Chapter 217|link=Chapter 217 Cover_218.jpg|Chapter 218|link=Chapter 218 Cover_219.jpg|Chapter 219|link=Chapter 219 Cover_220.jpg|Chapter 220|link=Chapter 220 Cover_221.jpg|Chapter 221|link=Chapter 221 Cover_222.jpg|Chapter 222|link=Chapter 222 Volume 27 Vol_27_Limited_Edition.jpg|Volume 27 Special Cover Cover 27 special.jpg|Volume Cover Cover_223.jpg|Chapter 223|link=Chapter 223 Cover_224.jpg|Chapter 224|link=Chapter 224 Cover_225.jpg|Chapter 225|link=Chapter 225 Cover_226.jpg|Chapter 226|link=Chapter 226 Cover_227.jpg|Chapter 227|link=Chapter 227 Cover_228.jpg|Chapter 228|link=Chapter 228 Cover_229.jpg|Chapter 229|link=Chapter 229 Cover_230.jpg|Chapter 230|link=Chapter 230 Volume 28 Volume_28_cover_special.jpg|Volume 28 Cover Cover_231.jpg|Chapter 231|link=Chapter 231 Cover 232.jpg|Chapter 232|link=Chapter 232 Cover 233.jpg|Chapter 233|link=Chapter 233 Cover 234 v2.jpg|Chapter 234|link=Chapter 234 Cover 235.jpg|Chapter 235|link=Chapter 235 Cover 236.jpg|Chapter 236|link=Chapter 236 Cover 237.jpg|Chapter 237|link=Chapter 237 Cover 238.jpg|Chapter 238|link=Chapter 238 Cover 239.jpg|Chapter 239|link=Chapter 239 Volume 29 Volume_29_cover.jpg|Volume Cover Cover 240.jpg|Chapter 240|link=Chapter 240 Cover 241.jpg|Chapter 241|link=Chapter 241 Cover 242.jpg|Chapter 242|link=Chapter 242 Cover 243.jpg|Chapter 243|link=Chapter 243 Cover 244.jpg|Chapter 244|link=Chapter 244 Cover 245.jpg|Chapter 245|link=Chapter 245 Cover 246.jpg|Chapter 246|link=Chapter 246 Cover 247.jpg|Chapter 247|link=Chapter 247 Cover 248.jpg|Chapter 248|link=Chapter 248 Chapters not yet in Tankōbon Format Cover 249.jpg|Chapter 249|link=Chapter 249 Cover 250.jpg|Chapter 250|link=Chapter 250 Cover 251.jpg|Chapter 251|link=Chapter 251 Cover 252.jpg|Chapter 252|link=Chapter 252 Cover 253.jpg|Chapter 253|link=Chapter 253 Cover 254.jpg|Chapter 254|link=Chapter 254 Cover 255.jpg|Chapter 255|link=Chapter 255 Cover 256.jpg|Chapter 256|link=Chapter 256 Cover 257.jpg|Chapter 257|link=Chapter 257 Cover 258.jpg|Chapter 258|link=Chapter 258 N001 0023.jpg|Chapter 259|link=Chapter 259 Cover 260.png|Chapter 260|link=Chapter 260 Omake Chapters Fairies at the Beach Cover.jpg|Fairies at the Beach|link=Fairies at the Beach Cover Special Mission.JPG|Special Mission|link=Special Mission: Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest Fairy-tail-1564544.jpg|Fairy Academy|link=Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan (Omake) Cover Megane Fairy.jpg|Fairy Megane|link=Megane-Fairy Mira-sensi omake Cover.jpg|Mira Sensei|link=Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class Cover Dragon Egg.jpg|Natsu and Dragon Egg|link=Natsu and the Dragon Egg Cover Fairy Fountain.jpg|Fairy Fountain|link=Welcome to Fairy Fountain The_day.jpg|Fateful Encounter|link=The Day of Fateful Encounter Cover Fairy Hills.jpg|Fairy Hills|link=Welcome to Fairy Hills Cover Rainbow Sakura.jpg|Rainbow Sakura|link=Rainbow Sakura (Omake) Omake Coca-Cola Cover.jpg|Coca-Cola|link=Coca-Cola Happy in Boots Cover.jpg|Happy In Boots|link=Happy in Boots Category:Gallery Category:Miscellaneous Category:Manga